


But They Can Grab Whatever They Want To

by ciaan



Category: Leverage, Veronica Mars (TV), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2011 for Porn Battle XI, prompt "for an audience."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But They Can Grab Whatever They Want To

Veronica isn't supposed to be doing these things anymore now that she's with the FBI. She's supposed to follow the rules. But she's working with Neal Caffrey, ostensibly an ex-con, and Alec Hardison, whose "oh no, ma'am, I only use my skills for good" shtick is barely believable, and she's putting up with it because they're going to take down a real bad guy.

But, she thinks as she wriggles down between the two of them and gyrates her hips in the sparkly bikini, next time they have to infiltrate a strip club? It is damn well going to be one of those clubs where the men strip.

The crowd cheers as Hardison clutches her ass and Caffrey runs his hands down her arms. Veronica tilts her head back against his shoulder, hair brushing his cheek, and grins viciously at the two of them in turn. She presses her pelvis back, shoving Hardison's hands against Caffrey's crotch, and smirks as their eyes widen. She's got two sets of handcuffs in her car. She'll get the last laugh anyway.

After they nab the villain, of course.


End file.
